Mystification
by MagatsuMidnight
Summary: Adachi and Yu aren't working out and Adachi finds someone who can understand him. Yu confides in Yosuke Hanamura. Adachi/Yu, Adachi X Sho, Yu X Yosuke pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystification**_

Chapter 1

**Warning: Lots of slash and lemon! Please don't read if you don't like!** **Thanks ^^ Anywho this is my first fanfic ever uploaded!**

**Enjoy ;3**

"So Adachi, how are you doing?" Yu said over the phone sitting across from me at the detention center. I've been here for 5 months and our visits are a lot more painful than joyous. So I answer sarcastically.

"Wanna switch places and see how you do in here?" His gaze held no remorse. Did his conviction about justice out weigh his love for me? I looked down sadly at my finger as I tapped on the desk. "You don't have to come see me. You could just let me rot in here, ya know." I added still not having enough courage to look him in the eye.

" I couldn't do that..." Yu's voice sounds as if it's filled with sorrow. I lifted my head so fast in shock that it made me dizzy. He always does this...he comes off as cold and I can feel him drifting away but then he pulls me back in like a magnet.

"And why not?" I said calmly with a mischievous smirk. I didn't want to show him the rise he got out of me. The answer I was hoping for wasn't the answer I got.

"Because that wouldn't be right. No one deserves to be alone like that." As he spoke, I could feel my hurt turn to anger. That dumb ass! He said no one deserves to be alone but here I am all alone. The truth is, when we're together, I feel more lonely than when I'm by myself. Would it really dent his pride to say that he cared for me? And that's why he comes to see me? I let my burden show for a split second and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Adachi...you got yourself in this situation. All I did was take responsibility and made sure justice was found. That's all." Ugh! He didn't have to say it so coldly.

"..." I stayed silent. That little punk, he has never been ever to understand me and what I've been through. He was so good at pretending he understood I got caught up and fell for him. Well played Yu, maybe I'm the dumb ass

Just then I heard the familiar voice of a guard "Times up number 82!" I grimaced at the sound of his voice. These guards were such losers. They act all tough but it's just the uniform talking.

"Number 82! I said times up!" Gimme a break. I wave my hand nonchalantly at the guard behind me.

"Yeah yeah, calm down I'm-" Before I could finish my sentence, the guard had me a foot off the ground clutching tightly at my shirt. I could feel my shirt tighten around my neck. "Nngh".

"Hey!" I heard Yu exclaim and I felt relief caress my heart. "Put him down now!" I love when he sounds all serious. He's such a joke. I love him. I smiled at my thoughts.

"What are you smiling at you piece of shit?!" The guard spat tightening his grip.

"If I have to get my uncle Dojima, you'll be sorry. In fact, I'm sure he would like to know the way you treat inmates." I glanced over and caught a sight of Yu. He had his arms folded in the most confident of ways. He really was something else.

"Hmph" The defeated guard placed me back on the ground. I straightened out my shirt and looked back at Yu.

"You better go. I have things to do anyways." I laughed at the thought. What could I possibly have to do in a place like this? Yu picked up on the humor.

"Of course." He nodded with his eyes closed and gave a smile in my direction.

I sighed loudly as I laid on the tatami mat. I looked up at the ceiling and my eyes wandered in the darkness. I imagined Yu's face. His cold yet warm face. "We are just too different." I whispered to myself. Even though that thought weighed my heart down I was so exhausted and started slipping into unconsciousness.

"Adachi...Tohru...Adachi?" I heard an unfamiliar voice speak my name. It was muffled but quickly became louder as I started to become more coherent. When I opened my eyes I saw no one. I sat up as I scanned the darkness for any movement. I know I heard someone. As much as people believed it, I'm not crazy. I know I heard someone. I became more relaxed and laid back down. Maybe it was a dream? Ah well, I'm exhausted. I slowly close my eyes and begin to drift off again when I felt a presence that sent a chill up my spine. My heart started to race and turned my head cautiously. All I could see was two red orbs glowing in the darkness staring back at me. All of a sudden I felt immense pressure pinning me down. The pressure was so great it was difficult to breathe. What is this? I can't move.

"Are you Tohru Adachi?" The voice from earlier! Who is this guy? What does he want with me?

"Y-yeah...and what can I do for you?" I grunted forcing out the words trying to maintain my same sarcastic tone. It was difficult to speak but I can't let this guy think he has me.

"I'm Sho, Sho Minazuki. You're pretty popular huh?" He said in a confident, playful voice. He was already getting on my nerves. I gathered my strength and started to speak.

"Listen, I'm trying to sleep. Could you piss off?" The overwhelming feeling of pressure became more intense and it literally felt like my lungs were about to collapse. "Agh!"

"No. You listen." His voice became cross and I was now pinned down on my back with this Sho guy straddling me. "You're coming with me." He grabbed my shirt and pulled my face closer. I was now peering into the glowing, red orbs up close and personal.

"Am I? And what makes you think that you little punk?" I knew I was pressing my luck but I refused to submit to this cocky kid.

"Don't try to act all tough Tohru!" He hissed. Did he really just use my first name? What's up with this kid? Why is he so set on me going with him? How does he plan on sneaking me out of here? How did he even get in without getting caught? There were so many questions swirling through my head as I tried to make sense of it all. I remained quiet not knowing what to say. After snapping out of my confusion induced trance, his face was still close to mine waiting for my response. His eyes went dim and I felt the pressure lifting.

"Ooh I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. "And don't use my first name so casually you little punk." I continued, this Sho guy was really pissing me off. Who does he think he is? Coming in and telling me what to do?! I haven't felt this pissed in a long time.

"Now I know how you were caught. You talk too much!" Before I knew it I could feel his lips slam into mine forcefully. This kid was absolutely crazy! What is he doing? I attempted to push him off but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head without breaking the kiss. I could feel his tongue press against my lips begging for entry. I sighed into the kiss and allowed his tongue to enter. I had no idea why this was happening but I felt tingly sensations that turned to fire all over my body. He started grinding his hips against mine subtly and I felt his erection rubbing against my own. No! Wait! Yu! I'm with Yu! I came to my senses and gathered all my strength to push him off. With success, he fell to the side of the tatami mat.

"G-get out of here a-already." I said breathing heavily, still disorientated from the sensation he gave me a moment ago. His eyes started to glow again and I was again restrained. He got up and approached me slowly and slightly intimidating.

"Don't think you're stronger than me because you caught me off guard. Those cheap tricks won't work anymore." He said in a deep mysterious voice. I didn't like the dark feeling that surrounded him. He climbed on top of me slowly, taking his time to mock me. He knew I couldn't do anything when he was using that power of his. He took his hands and ran them down my torso. "Well Tohru Adachi? Show me just how strong you are." I heard a sharp metallic noise as if a sword was being unsheathed. As I was sweating from the panic, I felt cold steel up against my throat. Is this kid serious?! H-he's gonna kill me? The sword lifted, only to relocate to my shirt as he cut the buttons off one by one. I laid there with my torso exposed waiting to feel a blow from Sho's sword but instead I felt a series of bites trailing down my chest to my abdomen. He started to unbuckle my belt when I interrupted.

"W-wait!" I shouted.

"hm?" Sho stopped and looked up apathetically.

"It's not fair if I can't move ya know? How can you test my strength if I'm pinned in this helpless position? Why not ditch that cheesy power of yours for now hm?" I was hoping this would give me at least a little bit of a chance. I won't lie though, this guy is strong!

"Fine. It might be more fun to see you struggle." He grinned almost maniacally. What is he talking about? I felt the pressure lift once more. I balled up my fist and tried knock him in the face. He was all too ready for that. He caught and grabbed my wrist in mid air. While he was busy with that hand I'll just...I swung the other fist and again he caught it with little effort. Huh? How? Who is this guy?!

"Hahahahahahaha Y-you're gonna have to try ahahaha harder than that! Hahaha" He was losing it laughing between words. I was convinced now. Sho Minazuki is psychotic. His laughing fit abruptly halted and he tightened his grip on my wrists.

"Ah! You little!" I hissed. It really started to hurt as his nails dug into my wrists. He leaned forward while on top of me and pressed my arms back into the tatami mat. All of a sudden I felt the pressure again. No way!

He continued to unbuckle my belt and next my pants. Not good! There is nothing I can do. I hated feeling powerless against him. At last he got the final layer. I laid there with my manhood exposed blushing a deep red. I heard his belt beginning to unbuckle. My stomach filled with this unpleasant feeling. My nerves were out of control and anxiety got the best of me. I tried my best to move; to do anything at all actually. Of course, to no avail.

"You said you would ditch that power and fight fair." I was outraged. The rage was the only thing that fought against the fear and sickness settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah but meh I got bored!" He cackled with laughter. Not long after I felt his finger inside my ass. He was thrusting it in and out of me. Next he added another finger and started scissoring inside of me as he continued going in and out. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He pulled out his fingers and I felt his erection at my entrance. I shuddered and closed my eyes tight. He pushed his pulsing manhood inside of me with no mercy. I felt a searing pain as tears rolled down the sides of my face. Sho started thrusting inside of me. The force behind his thrusts were unforgiving.

"No...I can't...Yu" I pictured Yu with my eyes closed shut. I was hoping it would lessen the pain but I didn't realize I had spoke out loud. Sho had stopped moving and pulled out. I opened my tear filled eyes. Sho hung his head in dismay.

"I've seen that brat around. Did you know he's out there laughing and having fun with his friends?" He picked up his head to look me in the eye. His voice then sounded vexed as he continued. "Yeah, that's right. While you waste away here eating this shitty jail food and missing him he's out there having the time of his life. He's phased by nothing! How could you possibly love the guy that sent you to jail!? He's a joke! All self-righteous! He can't see that what you tried to do was brilliant. He probably shut out your ideas from the start! He doesn't deserve you!" Sho was now leaning his weight forward onto me with his hand balled into fist on my abdomen. He was really bothered, I think it's safe to say jealous. I know what he's saying and in retrospect it didn't make any sense for me to be with Yu but he believed in me from the start. He is a joke and doesn't understand me at all but Sho said all of that like he was pulling the thoughts from my head. Does he understand me? He called my ideas brilliant? What a weird kid. But he reminded me of myself. He's a mess. I smiled gently. His eyes went dim and I was free but this time I ran my fingers through his crimson red hair.

"Hey...Sho. Don't get so worked up. Relax a little." I spoke in a soft voice and Sho looked up at me. He leaned forward more and kissed me gently. I continued to play with his hair as his tongue entered my mouth. I massaged his tongue with mine with passion. The same tingly feeling was back and this time I didn't fight it. He pushed my hair back with his hand and down the side of my face. This was such a good feeling. I can't remember the last time I felt this good. "Mmm" I moaned into the kiss and that motivated Sho to deepen the kiss. My temperature started to rise and I wanted more of this feeling. I started moving my hips in anticipation. Sho reciprocated and a fervent friction built up between us. Sho broke the kiss and now had his mouth exploring my neck. He was licking and biting at my skin in all the right spots. I could hear and feel his breathing. I couldn't wait any longer. As our erections rubbed against each other I felt the need to be in control. I sat up and shifted my weight a little to suggest the idea of me on top.

"Not so fast Adachi! Did you forget who was in charge here? Well let me SHO you." he laughed at his own horrible pun. That's the worst. His pun was so bad even I was embarrassed. He took his hand and fondled my erection. As he teasingly rubbed me I could feel it throbbing in his hand.

"A-ah.." I let out a small moan to let Sho know what he was doing felt really good and to keep on doing it. Hearing me moan, he started rubbing me more vigorously. I was so hard it was painful. He keeps teasing me and making it impossible to cum. I need something more. Just as I thought that, he positioned himself once again at my entrance. I felt his the tip of his pulsing erection enter slightly and then he put every inch of throbbing erection inside me. My ass tightened around his manhood. It stung a bit but I quickly adjusted from when he relentlessly jammed himself into me before. He grasped my hips firmly and pulled me onto him as he moved himself deeper inside me.

"Mmm T-Tohru...You feel so good and tight." Sho spoke under a heavy breath. Hearing him say that got me more excited. As he was continuously thrusting he grips my erection in his hand and starts stroking in time with his thrust. I moaned in pleasure as I allow Sho complete control over me. I feel his other hand grip my hip tighter as he quickened his pace. I felt myself getting closer to climax as my body overwhelmed with pleasure. His heavy breathing became uneven and I could tell he was close too.

"Say my n-name!" He ordered coming unhinged. I hated being told what to do but it felt so good I obeyed without question.

"Ah..Sh..o" I moaned. I felt my breath become uneven as well.

"Louder!" he demanded thrusting harder.

"Sho! I-I'm gonna-" I exclaimed. I felt my abdomen clench as I unloaded cum all over Sho's hand and my stomach.

"F-fuck!" Sho cried out filling my ass with his warm semen. I was so full I felt some spill out of me. Sho collapsed beside me and we both laid on our backs trying to catch our breath while staring up at the ceiling.

"Well that was fun" I said trying to regain composure

"Mhm" Sho only managed to mumble before falling asleep. I followed shortly and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystification

Chapter 2

"Number 82! Rise and shine! You have an early visitor today." In the distance I heard the same annoying guard from the day before yelling. I remembered Sho and sat up quickly to wake him up and send him on his way but he was gone. In his place was a note that read, _Don't worry. I'll be back. Next time I'm taking you with me. No ifs, ands, or BUTTS about it. -Sho-. _I furrowed my brow at the embarrassing pun and then smiled thoughtfully. I could imagine him laughing at his loser pun.

"Are you refusing your visitor then?" The guard yelled out filled with impatience. I snapped back to my senses and switched my focus to the note to the guard at the door.

"Huh? W-what?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

"Visitor! You have one! You comin' or not?!" He yelled as he waited for a reply.

"Oh..y-yeah I'm coming." I slipped the note under the tatami mat carefully so the guard didn't see and got up to get ready for my visit.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice as I spaced out. I kept playing scenes from the previous night in my head. It was difficult to focus on anything else. The events that took place were bizarre. I still don't know who exactly Sho is or where he comes from.

"Adachi-san...hey!" the voice was quiet and got louder. I snapped my gaze back to Yu that was sitting across from me. "I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" He genuinely sounded concerned. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just really tired. I didn't much sleep last night." Yu looked relieved. I thought I could do this. I thought I could just tell him I was done with him. Why is it so difficult now?

"I'm sorry these visits aren't exactly ideal." Yu looked off to the side. He looked as if there was more he wanted to say. "I wish I could touch you." His hand was clenching his chest. What's with him today? Was he picking up vibes I wanted out of this relationship? I really didn't want out but it was best if we went our separate ways. Even though these visits were a pain in the ass. I liked at least seeing his face. I would miss those cold yet gentle gray eyes. I need to tell him.

"Yu..." I spoke up as my voice cracked from nervousness. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before continuing. "This...This isn't working out very well, ya know?" I finally forced the words out. I didn't want him to see me vulnerable at all so I masked my voice with the same sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're okay?" Yu asked me in concern.

"Oh yeah I'm great. Why don't you just go play with your little friends?" I said frivolously. I didn't show my hurt. If I showed doubt I knew this dumbass would fight me.

"I told you before. I'm not going anywhere." Yu assured me. Even in my surprise my expression stayed cold.

"You're such a dumbass. I don't want nothing to do with you. Get it?" Just when I said that I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I just had to hold on until he left.

"Call me what you want but where is this coming from?!" He questioned in a panic. "You're really starting to piss me off, ya know. You're a pain in the ass." Just then he got up from his seat and stared down at me with a sorrowful yet confused expression.

"You never change. I continued to believe in you and this is what I get." I really was pissed off now. I quickly retorted.

"I never change? You're right. And I will never change. You should have known that from the start. It doesn't take detective skills to see that. You never understood me so I guess it's all just a big mystery to you." I got up slowly from my seat and held my arms out towards the guard to let him know I was ready to be cuffed and taken back to my "room". I took one last look back and said, "And for the record, I don't owe you anything." I smirked and watched out with the guard.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystification

Chapter 3

** Yu Narukami POV **

I stood where Adachi left me staring at his empty seat. Pain coursed through my body even though I kept a cool composure. "What's going on?" I said under my breath. I had no choice but to leave. What hurt the most is that I wasn't just leaving the jail, I was leaving Adachi-san too. I went back to my Uncle's house and went straight to my room.

"Big...bro?" My cousin Nanako called out to me concerned, her voice shaking from sadness.

"Don't worry Nanako." I waved reassuringly and continued up the stairs. It was like that whole visit was a nightmare. But I know it wasn't. It was real. I didn't know what to do and I wasn't the kind of guy to give up so easily on anything but...he sounded like he knew what he wanted...or in this case didn't want...which was me. I sat on the sofa in my room and browse through my cell. It started to ring. _Yosuke_...I saw his name pop up on the screen and answered.

"Hello?" I didn't mean to but I sounded numb.

"Whoa, partner. What's up? Something wrong?" Yosuke spoke concerned. If there was anyone I could confide in. It was Yosuke.

"Actually..." I took a long pause. "It's Adachi."

"Adachi-san? What about him? Stuck in a lovers quarrel." He joked and chuckled. That was just how Yosuke was. He didn't realize how serious the issue was.

"It's more than that. He started spouting all this nonsense and...he broke up with me." I finally said it. It hurt more now that I've confirmed it out loud. Yosuke was silent on the other end of the line.

"Yosuke?" I said not sure why it was so quiet. I thought maybe the line cut out.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm still here. But man, I'm sorry partner. Want to go out somewhere and clear your head?" Yosuke said sympathetically before changing his tone to cheerful. Good ole Yosuke. He was doing his best to cheer me up. I don't think hanging out at Junes or getting a bite at Aiya would help but I should indulge his efforts anyway.

"Yeah that sounds great Yosuke." I said with a sigh.

"Alright I'll just come by Dojima-san's after my shift! See ya in a bit!" He exclaimed and hung up the phone. I went downstairs after hanging up the phone and found Nanako watching TV like usual. She noticed my presence and looked at me.

"Hm..? Hey big bro!" Nanako said with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah Nanako I'll be just fine. Yosuke is coming over." I informed her.

"Oh! are you going to Junes?!" cried out in excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, she was so cute and she loved Junes. Yosuke was the managers' son and employee, so naturally whenever I mentioned Yosuke she assumed we were going to Junes.

"I'm not sure actually. He didn't say." I responded to Nanako and sat on the sofa. Nanako pouted and continued to watch TV. To pass time I watched TV with her. Where is he? It feels like I've been waiting an eternity. I felt my conscious fade as the TV and Nanako were fading along with it.

"Yu! Yuuuuuu!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I slowly awakened and saw a bright faced Yosuke hunched over playfully with his face in mine.

"Yosuke..." I said half asleep. He then looked serious...no thoughtful.

"I'm here partner." He said with a soft smile. I smiled back slightly and stood up.

"What took you so long Yosuke?" I said in a curious tone. I stared at him and burned my gaze into him for the answer.

"Y-yeah sorry about that." He scratched his head and looked off to the side. "My manager at Junes asked me to stay and cover someone's shift. I tried to e-mail and call you. But now I see why you didn't answer. You were knocked out on your Uncle's couch." He smiled widely and stuck his tongue out at me playfully. I returned the smile. Yosuke was always so good at making me smile. He always knew just what to say and do. He was such a goofball.

"Should we go then?" I spoke and Yosuke gave me confused look.

"Um...well I took so long and it's really late. Sooooo I was thinking we could have a sleep over here instead!" Yosuke pointed at his night bag sitting on the kitchen table. I didn't realize it was so late. I was a little disappointed but at least I wouldn't be alone tonight.

"Sure." I stated and motioned with my hand to follow me to my room. I realized Nanako wasn't out here watching TV. She must have went to bed. Jeez, I guess it was late. How long did I sleep? Yosuke followed closely behind me as we made our way to my room. We got to my room and sat on my sofa. Yosuke yawned and I turned my attention to him.

"You're tired? Oh, yeah you did work overtime..." I sounded disappointed. I was disappointed.

"Sorry partner." Yosuke said apologetically. "I'm just so.." His sentence trailed off as he drifted to sleep, letting his head hang and his body go limp. I stared at him sleeping like a little kid.

"Yosuke..." I whispered and I smiled. I had taken a decent nap today and I wasn't sleepy at all. I got up from the sofa and carefully lifted the sleeping Yosuke and carried him to the futon. I covered him up lightly and went back to the sofa to sit. As I gaze at Yosuke I space out and my mind wanders to Adachi. I started to feel the painful sting again. I felt so lonely. I got a break from the pain at least. I wanted to wake Yosuke up to abandon this lonely pain inside of me. But he looked so peaceful so I don't want to wake him. He needs his rest; he works so hard. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and tried to gulp back my tears but it was no use. More tears followed and before I knew it I was in an all out crying fit. I placed my face in my palms and continued my muffled cries. Yosuke shuffled around on the futon and I abruptly stopped all noise making sure not to wake him.

"Mnn Yu?" He turned around half asleep. "Are you...crying?" He sat up concerned and looked at my tear glistened face. "H-hey...don't cry dude. It's okay." He said in a desperate attempt to seize my tears. He moved over and patted the space he made on the futon signaling me to sit. "Talk to me." he said with a sympathetic smile on his face. I got up and walked to the futon. My tears were still rolling down my face, even though I looked calm. I sat down next to Yosuke with my legs crossed and head down. Yosuke moved in front of me with his legs under him and reached out to wipe away my tears. His hands were soft, like velvet. I looked up in surprise and he had a tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Yosuke..." I felt bad. I didn't want to bring him down. I didn't know I affected him this much.

"I'm sorry but..." He trailed off as if rethinking what he was about to say.

"What is it?" I gave him permission to continue.

"I can't believe he would dump you like that. Yu...Yu you're the most incredible person I know. I thought I wanted to be like you once but that wasn't the case. Yeah, I admired you but it was something more." Yosuke continued now looking down at his hands resting on his lap.

"What are you saying Yosuke?" I wasn't sure what he was trying to say. What does this have to do with-. I was quickly cut off by Yosuke's next words.

"I love you." Yosuke was now blushing bright red with his eyes shut tightly.I couldn't believe what I just heard. H-he loves me? We sat in awkward silence until I spoke up.

"Yosuke..." I placed my hand kindly on his shoulder and ran my hand down his arm. His arm was as soft as his hands. I found myself wondering how soft the rest of his skin was. I placed my other hand under Yosuke's chin and gently motioned him to face me. I didn't know what was going on. It was like my body was moving on it's own but it felt right. I placed my lips upon his and Yosuke parted his lips a little waiting for something more. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and caressed his tongue with mine. I deepened the kiss and Yosuke gave a satisfied moan. I broke the kiss momentarily and Yosuke whined at the loss of contact.

"Yu...I-" I cut him off with another kiss and pushed my weight on him. He unfolded his legs and now had one on both sides of my body. Seeing him under me blushing made my heart race. I felt myself growing erect along with Yosuke. I reached down and started rubbing his hardened manhood through his pants. He sighed and moaned as he wrapped his arms behind my neck. I bit his bottom lip seductively and then looked into his caramel brown eyes. He was so cute. He was still blushing. He look the opportunity to speak.

"Yu..I-I've never...ya knooow" He was evidently embarrassed and I kissed his cheek to reassure him it was going to be alright.

"Don't worry Yosuke. I'll be gentle with you." I whispered in a soft voice into his ear. I left a trail of kisses on his neck and then slipped his shirt off in one swift motion. I kissed and licked from his collar bone to one of his nipples. I teased his nipple with my tongue and lightly pinched and rubbed the other one with my free hand. In response, Yosuke breathed a moan and I continued. Yosuke was now moving his hips, grinding against me. Yosuke tugged on the back of my shirt hinting he wanted my shirt off. I paused and slipped my shirt off. I kissed down his chest and abdomen until I got to his pant line. I carefully undid his pants and slipped them off. I started to rub his pulsing shaft from out side his boxers as I kissed and bit gently at his abdomen. Yosuke seemed impatient as he moved his hips with more vigor against my palm. I removed his boxers and stroked him softly.

"Ah...Yu...that feels so good." Yosuke moaned and when I looked up at him, he was completely flushed. I want to make him feel better.

"Do you want to feel a better feeling?" I asked in a sensual tone.

"Oh um..y-yes please." Yosuke couldn't make eye contact. Instead he looked to the side. I licked the tip of his shaft and sucked it gently. That earned a twitch from Yosuke. I took all of him inside my mouth and began to lubricate his erection with my tongue. I created a pleasurable friction with my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down. Yosuke started to squirmed with pleasure under my control so I felt his hips in place firmly.

"Ah...Yu! Keep going I'm s-so close." Hearing those words encouraged me to quicken my pace. All I wanted in this moment was to taste him. Almost immediately, his warm load covered every inch inside my mouth. I proudly swallowed and Yosuke laid there limp and exhausted trying to calm his breath and rapidly beating heart. I followed my previous trail of kisses back up to his neck and whispered in his ear.

"We're not done yet." I informed him. I got up and went to my dresser and took out a small container of lubricant.

"Huh? H-hey wait!" he hollered out.

"Lower your voice. Nanako's sleeping." I glared at him with a serious gaze.

"Oh! Um sorry." he whispered apologetically as he covered his mouth. I removed all the remaining layers of clothing and made my way to Yosuke casually. "Wow...y-you sure are bigger than I thought you'd be." He said staring nervously at my manhood.

"I said don't worry right? Don't you trust me?" I said while I put a little lube on my middle and index fingers.

"I trust you with my life." He said seriously. I smiled at him and moved in closer so my body was hovering over his.

"Okay then...now relax I'm going to prepare you." He started to speak but I cut him off with a deep kiss. As he closed his eyes waiting for penetration, I slipped my middle finger inside of him and moved in it and out gently. "Is that good Yosuke?" He nodded with his eyes closed. I placed my index finger inside him along with the other. I began to scissor and play with his ass. "How about this? It's not too much?"

"Mmm no..it feels...good." He breathed in pleasure.

"Good." I replied. I poured more lube in my palm and stroked my shaft to lubricate it. I was aching to get inside. "Yosuke...turn around." I softly asked him. He complied and positioned himself on his hands and knees. "Are you ready?" I inquired as I rubbed his back with my free hand. Yosuke just nodded and look a deep breath. I entered my tip and slid my hardened length inside of him.

"Gah..ah!" Yosuke hissed in pain. I started to move in and out of him slowly with my hands on his hips.

"It's okay Yosuke. The pain is temporary. Just relax and be patient." I comforted him and lightly rubbed his back with one hand as I continued my motion.

"Mmm it's starting to feel r-really good." He started moving back against me. I stopped moving but Yosuke didn't. He continued to move against me and ride my shaft desperately. His hunger for more left me paralyzed in pleasure as I let my head fall back enjoying every movement he made. He started slowly down and panting heavily from exhaustion. To make it easier for him, I pulled him back on top of my lap and I folded my legs under me. He started moving up and down. I could feel his warm tight ass envelop my throbbing manhood.

"Mmm yeah Yosuke, that's perfect." I breathed heavily in his ear and reached around to fondle him. I started moving my hips against him biting at his neck.

"Oh Yu..." He reached his arm around to the back of my neck and I pushed my lips against his. We both were breathing heavily into the kiss. It was chaotic and messy as we desperately rubbed our tongues together. I felt the passion around us sending a tingly sensation down my spine to my shaft that was deeply implanted inside Yosuke's tight ass. Yosuke took his free hand and put it on my hand that was still fondling him. He guided my hand and encouraged me to stroke him faster. I picked up the pace and whispered in his ear again.

"Like this?" I said as Yosuke started ramming his ass down onto my twitching erection. "Yes... Ah Yu...More!" He moaned loudly. In an attempt to keep him from waking Nanako, I put a hand over his mouth as I continued my grinding motions pushing myself deeper inside.

"Mmmph" Yosuke muffled a moan in my hand. I could feel his breath on my hand. I could tell by his movements he was going to cum any minute. The thought excited me to no end. I could feel pressure building down my abdomen and between my legs.

"Y-Yosuke I'm gonna explode inside of you." I tried to keep my composure but it was no use. I felt a burst of fluid release from me and fill up Yosuke. He's so full that the white liquid drips out of his ass onto my lap.

"Mmmph Nnnmm!" My hand was covered with Yosuke's warm seed and I held a hunched over Yosuke. I removed my hand from his mouth and replaced it with a gentle kiss.

"Yu...that was..." He trailed off looking in my eyes.

"I know..." I smiled and gave him another kiss. He let his body fall limp in my arms and we both lay on our side. I spooned him close to me and I could feel his soft hair in my face. His hair had a scent that calmed me. "Good night Yosu...ke" I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystification

Chapter 4

Just a quick note to people who have been reading and enjoying this story. Thank you for sticking around! I enjoy having you here. Don't hesitate to review! Whether you like the story or not. Leave comments xD I do have doubts about this chapter so apologies but I will upload Chapter 5 shortly after so I'll try to redeem myself. And now I'm gonna shut up and deliver chapter 4 to you!

**Adachi's POV **

I sat in my "room" in the jail and gazed at the note Sho left me. He said he was going to come back for me. I was convinced this guy was nuts but I felt drawn to him. Was it true he actually understood me? I shook my head back to reality I gave a sigh and let myself fall back on the tatami mat. Just then I heard key jangling at the door. "What do they want now?" I said to myself. I sat up and looked towards the door as the guard entered. The air was tense and I knew something wasn't right. I looked up at the guard from where I laid. The guard's eyes were glowing red. Huh? That glow...

"Follow me." The guard said gesturing with his hand. I stayed silent out of confusion and I got up and started following the guard outside the room. I followed him all the way to the interrogation room. There was a TV there. A TV huh? Oh boy. I thought of all the events that happened before I landed in this place. I remembered Yu and his irritating friends. Yu...

"You know what to do right?" The guard said not changing his bleak expression.

"What exactly do I do again?" I asked sarcastically. I smirked mischievously as I stared at the guard.

"Don't play dumb Tohru." The guard closed his eyes and smiled. I knew there was definitely something weird going on here and now I know what. But sheesh it was in the middle of the day. That must be why he's using this guard. What limit is there to his power anyway. I reached my hand forward to the TV. My hand went into the screen with ease. It's been so long. I stared reminiscing and the guard spoke from behind me.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side Tohru" He whispered. With that, I nodded silently and let my self fall carelessly down the familiar portal. I landed in the TV and Sho was there to greet me.

"Hey you." He said with a confident smirk. "Oh man, am I awesome or what?!" He exclaimed proudly. I smiled at his obnoxiousness. He walked towards me and put one hand behind my back to pull me closer.

"Don't get cocky." I said playfully. He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers with my mine.

"I have a special job for you. It will make you happy." He said playfully back. I wondered what it could be.

"A job? So this isn't the 'live happily ever after' scenerio?" I was being sarcastic but I really didn't want to do any work. Call me a slacker but I'm just not in the mood for bothersome things such as "a job".

"Oh it is." he said matter-of-factly. "You see I, Sho Minazuki, am going to end all existence! Well...as least everyone but us." I widened my eyes. I will admit it sounded appealing. But what could I do to help? "I hate everyone! Those pieces of shit!" He got angered as he spoke. "Those stupid humans who boast about "friendships" and "bonds"." I knew what he meant but didn't we have a bond?

"Sho-kun...don't you have a bond with me?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Huh?...well...yeaaah..." His face was thoughtful and turned angry again.

"Ugh! Shut up! They take it too far!" he spat viciously. "They have to heard together to find "strength", but I don't need anyone." He continued coldly. His tone was enough to freeze anyone over. I had a chill after all. I collected my thoughts and became fuelled with irritation.

"You...punk..." I said through clenched teeth as my eyes narrowed to the floor.

"What was that?" He sounded so condescending. I wanted to rip that condescending tone right out of his throat.

"What? Are you hard of hearing? I called you a punk." I could hear my irritation seeth out of my mouth.

"You ungrateful shit! I get you out of that jail cell and offer you the world on a silver platter and all you can do is call me a punk?! If I made a mistake just say so and we can end this right now?!" He got right in my face and grabbed my shirt collar with one hand. I gulped and spoke slowly.

"No...I made the mistake. It seems like I misjudged that situation. I'm going back."

"No you're not. What reason did I give you to believe I'm a nice guy like that." He spoke in a serious tone as he unsheathed one of his blades. "If you go back...you're going in a body bag."

"Oh come on now. Do we really need to be all serious? Put me down so I can get started on me job." I joked it off hoping he would let me go. To my surprise he put me down and became relaxed. This back and forth was maddening.

"Good! That's more like it. What I want you to do is make sure those annoying persona users don't get in the way of my plans.

"Persona users?" What did they have to do with this? I need to do something. His face started to fill with impatience. "Oh! Those persona users! I got ya." I playfully waved my hand reassuringly. I started walking off without knowing where I was going. I walked deeper and deeper into the fog.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystification

Chapter 5

**Yu Narukami POV**

I woke up to my phone blaring and my best friend beside me. He would probably find this embarrassing but he looked sort of...beautiful laying there curled up. His exposed silky skin had a shine to it. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I felt more awake then ever before.

"Yu-kun?! Yosuke's missing!" Chie cried out on the other side of the line.

"What brought you to this conclusion Chie?" I was trying to keep a straight face so she couldn't hear me smiling.

"He's not at Junes! He's not home! I can't reach his cell! And Teddie said he never came home after work last night!" She sounded like she had it all figured out. I'm surprised he didn't tell anyone where he was going. Maybe he was too concerned about me to worry about it.

"Listen Chie..." I spoke in a slow serious tone.

"I'm listening! What do we do leader?!" She spoke with much energy like always.

"Yosuke's with me. He spent the night. Adachi-san and I are...no longer together and I was upset so Yosuke came over to hang out but by the time he got here it was to late to go anywhere." I explained the whole situation so there was no confusion.

"OH YOU! Why didn't you say that to begin with?!" Chie sounded scary, even over the phone.

"I'm sor-" I was cut off by a dead dial tone. She hung up out of anger. "huh?..well then." I stared bleakly at the phone.

"How long have you been awake?" I heard Yosuke speak behind me. When I turned towards him he looked off to the side with pink tinted pink. He was so adorable.

I got down on my knees next to him and placed my hand lightly on his chin to direct his gaze towards me.

"How long are you going to act all embarrassed?" I spoke softly and smiled. I leaned in for a kiss and he met me half way. His lips tasted so good. I didn't want to stop the consecutive light kisses. Suddenly I heard a knock at my bedroom door, that made me and Yosuke break the kiss immediately. "Hold on!" I slipped my pants on and opened the door slightly. I saw little Nanako staring up at me.

"Um..big bro" she sounded like she wanted to ask me something. "Can we go to Junes today?" As I thought.

"Yeah of course Nanako. Let us get ready and we can all go to Junes." Just then my phone went off again.

"Yeah?" I answered impatiently.

"Yu-kun!" I heard Chie speak and instantly became exhausted.

"What is it now Chie?" I spoke through my exhaustion as Nanako maintained her curious gaze on me.

"Teddie went on that side and said something doesn't feel right. We should check it out right?" Chie sounded concerned. It certainly sounded strange. Especially since we all thought we were done with that other world.

"Yeah...just to be sure. Yosuke and I will meet you all at the same place as usual." Judging by Nanako's concerned face, I must have looked troubled. I hung up and gave a sigh. "Listen Nanako..." I didn't want to go back on my word but this could potentially be a serious issue. Plus if somethings going on then we need to know about it to put a stop to it.

"It's fine...I understand" She spoke like a grown up behind a childish look of disappointment.

"Sorry Nanako..." She nodded and turned around to go down the stairs.

"What was that about partner?" I turned to Yosuke who was now fully dressed.

"You don't waste any time.." I spoke with amazement.

"Yeah well it sounded important. Should we go?" Yosuke was serious when the time called for it. He was so reliable.

"Yeah let's go" I said as I slipped on my shirt. "We shouldn't waste anymore time." With that Yosuke nodded and we head out the door. Once we got to Junes everyone was there sitting in the normal spot.

"Yu-kun's here! Let's go!" Chie said with enthusiasm as she busted out of her seat. I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her down in her seat.

"Slow down Chie. Teddie what's exactly going on in the TV?" I spoke confidently with an angry Chie glaring at me.

"Something was nagging at me to go inside the TV but when I went it was _beary_ obvious something was wrong. The air was more stiff than usual. I also smelled a presence I never smelled there before and someone else too.." I was intrigued more than ever as I leaned in.

"Who was this "someone else"?" I questioned.

"A-Adachi baby..." My eyes narrowed and it felt like the air was sucked out of my lungs. Teddie's nose may have performed poorly but he would never "smell" someone who wasn't there. But why? Why was he there and not in jail? What is he up too? I felt a sharp pain pierce my chest and it felt like I would fall over at any time.

"Hey...if this is true we need to go over there and find out what's really going on." Yosuke spoke and caught my attention. He sounded serious and determined. "Don't lose your head. We need you partner." Yosuke changed his tone to playful as he winked at me. I was now back to myself and was ready to proceed.

"Alright. Let's go" I spoke with determination and everyone got up from there seats. We headed to the Junes electronics department. When we got inside the TV I sensed great tension in the air. Now I knew what Teddie meant. Even though I didn't have the same ability as Teddie I could feel Adachi there as well. We started out and pushed through the fog with Teddie directing us. I felt so much determination to find Adachi. All my focus was on Adachi. I pushed through the fog bit by bit with long strides. I started to become exhausted and bend over to catch my breath. That's when I heard slow clapping and footsteps emerge through the fog. I looked up and it was definitely Adachi's figure.

"You came alone? How brave! Or dumb. Then again, you've always been a dumb ass" Adachi said with his hands now in his pockets. Alone? What is he- I looked behind me and my team was gone. I wasn't paying attention and got a huge lead. I looked back at Adachi. I lost control and felt my usual composure shatter as I fell to my knees. Tears started falling down my face. I was crying out in despair but I was so angry.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?" I cried out in desperation.

"Doing what?" His tone further agitated me.

" All of this!" I answered in frustration. I couldn't see through tear filled eyes but I heard him getting closer. I heard him drop to his knees in front of me and the next thing I felt was Adachi's warm body enveloping mine. I look a deep breath in his embrace. With each breath he took he drew me in. He placed his mouth on the side of my head and I could feel his soft lips caress my ear as he spoke.

"I miss you.." He whispered and continued. "I miss...every inch of you." He spoke seductively and placed his hands up my shirt. I felt his pushing against my bare chest and laid down with Adachi lightly rubbing my chest. I felt his fingers make they're way to my collar bone. It felt so good to have his hands on me again. Adachi straddled me and started rubbing his clothed erection against mine. I didn't want to wait. I wanted him now.

"Oh? Does that feel good Yu-kun?" He said continuing his body's motions. Suddenly I felt his warm hands wrap around my throat. With my airway constricted all I could do was gasp at the air that was being deprived from me. "Aren't you having fun? You are so pathetic." Adachi spat as he tightened his grip. It was true, I liked when he treated me like this. I loved his dominance. He began to look unimpressed and released his grasp and watched me cough. He was no longer moving either. He was just sitting there staring down at me with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Adachi?" I said curiously. I wasn't sure what was going on. I must have snapped him out of whatever thought process was going on in his head. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I parted my lips a bit hoping he would meet my tongue with his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues massaged each other. He pulled my shirt up over my head. As I felt the cloth brush up against my skin I got goosebumps.

"You're so sensitive Yu-kun." He said admiring my goosebumps before carefully licking and sucking at my nipple. I felt a tingling that quickly turned into a burning desire. I arched my back slightly. It felt like torture to be teased like this. Adachi laughed at my expression and continued to my pants, which he slipped off in one motion. He had the same evil grin I remember as he looked down at me. He had one knee in between my legs with each of his arms on both sides of my head boxing me in where I laid. He reached down with one of his hands and softly caressed my erect member while supporting himself with the other. He leaned down so that his lips were near my ear. "Tell me what you want." He whispered. He gently kissed my neck and awaited my response. My mind was in chaos until I felt his soft lips graze my skin. Suddenly, all was quiet.

"You. I want you." I answered quietly. I could still feel his hand at work and wanted nothing more than for him to take complete control.

"Say it. What do you want me to do to you? I want to hear it from your sweet lips." He said while applying more pressure to my hardened length.

"I want you to fuck me. Please...do it now." The desires fell out of my mouth before I had a change to think. I could feel the blood collect in my cheeks as I felt my body temperature rise.

"Oh? And what if I don't feel like it?" Adachi spoke tauntingly.

"Ada-chi-san..." His teasing was causing me pain and he was enjoying every second of it. Suddenly, I felt his hand lift from me and he straightened up on his knees. He reached for his pants and unzipped them. He released his member and started to stroke it gently.

"Is this what you want?"he said looking down at me. I just nodded as I stared at him stroking his luscious cock in front of me. "Spread your legs for me." He demanded. I raised no objection and parted my legs. He moved himself between my legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine aggressively. He deepened the kiss and bit down on my lower lip. I tasted iron drip down on my tongue and I suddenly felt him enter me. I felt a tight stinging pain. My mouth gaped open and I inhaled sharply, moaning out of pain. He didn't bother to prep me at all and he wasn't waiting for me to adjust. I could feel his thrusting as he pleased. I felt tears roll down the sides of my face and drip off my earlobe as I grit my teeth. "What's wrong baby? Isn't this what you wanted?" He sneered. His voice sounded cold and distant. The intense pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"Mmm Adachi." I breathed a moan and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I knew you liked it. I love being inside of you." Adachi took one of my legs and lifted it over his shoulder. He held my leg in place and he used his other hand to grab my hip to keep my body steady. "Tell me you're mine." He commanded.

"I'm yours." I moaned out.

"Louder." He picked up the pace and my body rocked furiously.

"I'm yours!" I obeyed and my voice rang out.

"Yes you are." I could feel myself nearing the edge of climax. I wanted to surrender to it. I just wanted to release the pressure building quickly inside of me.

" Ah...Adachi...I can't.." I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me and my tense body was now limp. Adachi let out a strained moan and slowly thrusted a few more times before completely stopping. He hung his head low and tried to reclaim his breath. I took my hand and went to run my fingers through his hair. Adachi grabbed my wrist so fast it startled me.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked him. He slowly looked up at me with an annoyed look.

"You are." He locked my gaze and I couldn't look away. What did he mean I was? If he didn't want this then why did he start it?

"Yu!" My eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice calling out to me. I struggled to look in the direction of the voice. When I looked, I saw Yosuke and the gang follow shortly after. The devastated look on Yosuke's face knocked the wind out of my chest. Adachi let go of my wrist and my arm fell limp on the side of my body. "Yu...Wha-" Yosuke sounded out of breath as well. He looked like he was writhing with pain inside. I heard Adachi let out a hearty chuckle.

"Hahaha relax pretty boy. I just had a little fun with him, that's all. No need for drama." Adachi laughed it off as he spoke. His expression darkened along with his tone and he opened his mouth to speak again. "He wanted it. It was so easy after all."

"Adachi! Stop!" I called out hoping to stop what was already in motion. I failed horribly. Yosuke's eyes widened. I saw the tears glisten as they danced down his cheeks.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Yosuke screamed in anger and lunged forward. He started go stomp his way over to Adachi.

"Ohh so scary. You're so pathetic. No wonder he was so desperate for me to fuck him." Adachi taunted Yosuke further. Yosuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yu...is that...true?" Yosuke hung his head in a defeated manner. It's true I did want Adachi and I technically did beg but what was I supposed to say.

"Yosuke...it was a mistake." I sounded stupid. Like a kid trying to dodge the blame. I looked passed Yosuke at the rest of the team. They looked like on lookers to a car crash. That's exactly what this felt like; a car crash. I looked back at Yosuke. His fist clenched tighter.

"Persona." Yosuke spoke in a low uneven tone through his clenched teeth. Did he just call his persona? "Personaaaaa!" He looked up and yelled for his persona with every bit of energy he had left.

"No! Don't!" I called out desperately to Yosuke.

"Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko called out. " I know you're hurting but this isn't the answer!" My mind went blank as I saw Yosuke's persona, Jiraiya, dash forward in our direction.


End file.
